I Think I Love You
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Hermione is having trouble excepting who she is and who she wants to be with. Ginny is all to glad to show her who she is along the way. Rated T just in case. I don't own anything, just a fanfic. One-Shot but there will be a sequel.


I Think I Love You

It was their fourth year at Hogwarts and their summer break finally ended so it was off to school. Hermione was in the library, reading potion books and getting ready for her new year. Ginny was looking for a book in the far back corner of the library but every now and again she would look over at Hermione. 'Hermione was so awesome. Why can't I be more like her?' Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny didn't think anything could tear Hermione's eyes away from her potion book but little did she know that Hermione knew Ginny was there. In fact Hermione always knew when Ginny was around. How could she not? Ginny was one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts and she was only a year younger than her. Ginny took a deep breath then walked up to Hermione. Hermione looked up at Ginny with a smile as Ginny spoke. "Hey Hermione, can you help me find a book?"

Hermione's smile got bigger as she nodded. "Sure, what book are you looking for, Ginny?"

Ginny felt her heart flutter as she looked at Hermione's beautiful smile. "I'm trying to find a book about spells. I want to try and be prepared for what this year is going to throw at me."

Hermione stood up and grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her with her to a book shelf in the front. "If your trying to learn knew spells then you will find the right book on this shelf. But, trying to figure out what this year has planned for us is impossible."

Ginny laughed lightly. "Thank you, Hermione. I wish I got to know you like Harry and Ron. They talk about you a lot."

Hermione sighed, "Let me guess. They say I try and know everything?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, they say that you are smart and you are a very trust worthy friend. You know what I think? I think they are right."

Hermione blushed as she looked at the ground. Then Hermione remembered something that might help Ginny. She reached into her cloak and pulled out her time turner then handed it to Ginny. "Here. You are going to need this more then me. It helped me a lot before I came to my fourth year so now I want you to have it. It's called a time turner."

Ginny excepted the gift and hugged Hermione. "Thank you. Someday I will be sure to give it back to you."

Hermione wanted to kiss her so bad but she didn't want to scare off Ginny or to show her imperfect side to anyone. Ginny released Hermione out of her warm embrace before she found a great book of spells and left the library.

Hermione thought to herself. 'I think I love her. I can't think about that! I have to set my feelings aside no matter how I feel about Ginny.'

As Hermione made her way into the girls dorm room, She saw Ginny sitting in a chair, reading the book of spells. Ginny glanced up and smiled and Hermione did the same before Hermione made her way to her bed then laid her sleepless body down. Hermione was fast asleep and Ginny loved that about her.

The hole day, when Hermione and Ginny had a class together, they would glance at each other and when they would look at each other at the same time, They would give a warm smile then go back to what they were doing. After all their classes, Ginny sat in the library, pretending to be reading but she was really waiting for Hermione. When Hermione finally came into the library, there was tears in her eyes as she moved to the corner of the library, sat on the floor with her head in her lap. Ginny stood up and ran over to her. "Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione looked up but didn't make eye contact with Ginny. "Oh, I didn't think anyone was in here. I'm sorry for bugging your studying. I'll find another place to-"

Ginny shushed her. "Slow down, Hermione. Tell me what happened but don't forget to breath."

Hermione nodded, "I know that this isn't a big deal to some of the other students but I got an F on my test today. This is my first F ever! What am I supposed to do?"

Ginny smiled lightly at the crying girl. "What you do is pass the next one. School just started Hermione. You will pass this school year with flying colors and that F that you got with seem like nothing. Hermione, look at me."

Hermione looked up into her eyes and felt her heart skip a couple beats. "You are smart, beautiful, kind, would do anything for your friends and so much more. But more importantly, you have a good heart. So, you are going to pass without one thought to that F."

Hermione dried her eyes with the back of her hand then gave a small smile to Ginny. Ginny smiled back and before she could say anything else, Draco Malfoy entered into the library with his group of friends. Hermione pushed past Ginny and stood up ready to leave before Malfoy smirks and says, "It's the filthy mud blood and one of the Weasleys. This just made my day. A mud blood befriending another Weasley."

Ginny stood up and stood beside Hermione. "Leave her alone. I'm not Ron so when I cast a spell, I don't miss."

Malfoy and his group laughed. "Oh, look what we got here. A Weasley with a mouth on them. I think that we should teach her a lesson. What do you say boys?"

The group of jerks laughed as they agreed but before the could pull their wands out, Ginny threw them into a shelf of book, put her wand away and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her out of the library and down the hall until they got to the girls dorm room. Nobody was there so they were alone. Hermione pulled her hand out of Ginny's then yelled, "Why did you do that?! Now they are going to try to get us back for that. You could have gotten in a lot of trouble! That was stupi-"

Before she could finish yelling, Ginny pushed her against the wall and connected their lips. Hermione shoved Ginny hard and she fell to the floor, surprised. Ginny finally spoke. "What is with you? I know that you wanted to kiss me in the library. First you want to kiss me then you are yelling at me and when I do kiss you, you shove me."

Hermione didn't say anything. She just stood there, speechless. Ginny stood up the calmly said, "Look, don't hide who you are because of who they want you to be. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks about you. I think you are amazing and I care about you. Ya know what, just come find me when you figure out who you want to be after you figure out who you are. If you are waiting for me to apologize for kissing you, it's not coming because I don't regret kissing you. The only thing I regret is not doing it sooner."

With that, Ginny was out the door and down the hall before Hermione could even say she was sorry. Hermione sighed as the rest of the girls started to come to the dorm for bed. Hermione felt terrible about rejecting Ginny like that. She began to think to herself. 'If I didn't love Ginny the other day, I really do now.'

Hermione finally went to sleep when she saw Ginny enter in the room, late. She had to make sure that Ginny was OK. Ginny looked at Hermione's sleeping form on the bed then smiled as she made her way to her own bed.

A few days past by without either girl saying a word to one another. Hermione would walk down the hall all the time but when she would see Ginny walking the opposite way, she would hide in the nearest group of people. Malfoy still made fun of her but every time Ginny found out, she would use the eat slugs spell on him. Hermione was walking down the hall one day, late for class when she saw Ginny standing on the bridge with an amazing view. Hermione finally got tired of it so she made her way over to Ginny. When Ginny saw her, she couldn't read what Hermione was thinking but there was a look of determination written on her features. Ginny didn't know if she was going to get yelled at or shoved. Hell, she didn't even know if Hermione was mad or not. Before Ginny could ask what she was doing, Hermione softly pushed Ginny into a pillar. Hermione spoke strongly. "I have finally figured of what I want."

When Ginny was going to ask her what she wanted, Hermione pressed her lips to Ginny's in a passionate and heated kiss. After a few seconds of their kiss, Hermione pulled away with a smirk on her face as Ginny pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. Ginny kept her arms around Hermione's waist and Hermione kept her arms around Ginny's neck while the placed their heads together and smiled at one another. All Hermione could say is, "I think I love you."


End file.
